Love Heals All Wounds
by JessiCeleste89
Summary: What do you do when the one you love beats you? Five years Kagome met Naraku and they married. But the man she married isnt the same man behind closed doors.Can going to someone esle for love heal all wounds?
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Hey ya'll. I started a new story. But before I continue on with this. I want ya'll to read it and tell me what you think. It may be a lilttle rough I haven't wrote a story in a long... time. So please forgive me. Enjoy, Review. Thanks! Peace out yo!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter:1

"If you're going to shoot me, then shoot me."

She cocked the gun back and aimed it at his heart.

"I wouldn't be talking when you're the one with your life at stake instead of it being the other way around."

The dark hair man eyes gleamed at the thought. "You can't kill me Kagome."

"Ha. You think so. Well I got news for you; this relationship ends now on my terms."

Naraku took slow steps toward Kagome, her breath catching in her throat at every step he took.

"Now, my dear Kagome, you can't kill me. Do you know why? I'll tell you why. Who, besides me, would want a used up tramp like you? You were nothing when I found and you're nothing now."

Kagome arms slowing started to lower.

"That's right put the gun down, love."

When Kagome looked up to the man's face, all the life in her expressive blue eyes was gone. Naraku smiled before he backhanded her. Her head flew back causing her lips to bruise. "Pull a move like that again I'll kill you," he whispered in her ear.

Kagome cringed at his words and tried to step back. But he grab her by the arm and swung her into their bedroom. Slamming the door behind him, he smiled.

"What you going to do to me?" Kagome asked on the verge of tears.

"You should fear me right now. What you just tried to do upset me very much. What should I do to you for your punishment?"

"Please," she whimpered.

He tsked while walking towards her. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her onto the bed. Kagome stared in fear as her husband knelt on the bed and crawled towards her. He paused over her as his hair fell over his shoulder.

"Why are you afraid of my Kagome? Don't you love me at all? I'm hurt that you would want to kill the only person that loves you."

Kagome stared at her husband. She was too scared to say anything. Anything she says will set her husband off. With Sesshomaru being downstairs in her car she didn't want to risk her life. But how much can she take. She was sick of hiding the bruises from her family and friends. Naraku never let her see her family and friends anymore. She always has to be around him. At first she thought his possessiveness to be cute, but now she didn't have a life of her own. She wanted out.

But did she really hate him? This man was her first love. Yes, he beat her but he would always say he didn't mean too. And I forgive him every time.

Kagome did love her husband. She took care of him and wanted to have his children one day. But the man hovering over her wasn't the man she fell in love with five years ago. _He just came home one day a different man or was he always like this and just played the nice guy so he can used me until I broke_, she thought as she looked at him.

She spat in his face. "Go to hell! . You bastard! I hat-"

Kagome found herself struggling to breathe. She tried to pry the large, masculine hands from around her throat.

Sesshomaru waited in his SUV for Kagome while she went to her apartment to pack some clothes for her stay at his home. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that she been abuse by her husband on numerous occasions. Sesshomaru gripped the steering wheel. "The bastard would be dead if Kagome hadn't begged me to not interfere." He could have spit if that was in his nature. Sesshomaru turned to look at the apartment building Kagome had entered. He was worried because Kagome hadn't come down yet. _What's keeping her_? he mused.

Getting out the car, he dialed her cell number. There was no answer, so he tried her house again. No answer.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru arrived on Kagome's floor. He was still trying Kagome's cell phone but she never picked up. He approached her apartment door and noticed that it was cracked and he could see a little ways into her apartment. He then heard voices. One he recognized as Kagome and the other he couldn't make out.

"Are you going to shoot?" he heard the unidentified voice say. Then Kagome's voice came. Sesshomaru was trying his best to not burst into the room and stop Kagome, but he stayed where he was. _She did say this was none of my business. 'l'lI just wait out here for her._ When he heard a door slam, Sesshomaru slipped into the apartment to find the front room empty. _Where did they go? _A cry was then heard from down the hall toward her bedroom.

"_What are you going to do?"_ Sesshomaru inched closer to the door to get a better hearing of the conversation.

Kagome cried out again,_ "Go to hell!. You bastard! I hat-"_

Naraku couldn't believe that this woman under him had the nerve to spat on him. After everything he'd done for her. He remembers what his father used to do to his mother to make her obedience. Kagome will learn, he just has to get Sesshomaru out of her life. He messing everything up all the work gone. _That bastard! _Naraku had met the man name Sesshomaru and he knows that he a very important person in Kagome life. That made Naraku blood boil._ I'm the only one who should be important to you Kagome._ He grabbed her by the throat cutting off all the air supply her body would need. He didn't plan to kill her, but he wanted to show her that he was still in charge and she should do everything he says. If she just did that, he would have never hit or beat her on a daily basis. Kagome's spirit was too big when he met her. He couldn't handle a woman who was so sure of herself. So he decided to break her. Make her feel worthless so he could mold and shape her anyway that pleases him. But the task didn't come easy. Naraku grinned when Kagome begin to panic and fight back.

He laughed, "Keep trying to fight Kagome. You're only making it worse."

Tears started to fall down her face. She was scared thats what he wanted from her was to fear him and never step out of line again.

"Do you want to breathe?'

Kagome shook her head. Naraku lean in closer to her face. "I can't hear you, love. I'll ask again do you want to breathe?"

Kagome let out a strangled yes. But Naraku tighten his grip around her neck.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it anymore. He opened the door to find a man over Kagome with his hands around her neck. Sesshomaru charged at the men and knocked the men off her. Kagome started gasping and coughing for air. When her vision came into focus, she saw him. Hope welled up in her.

"Sesshomaru…" Her horsed voice called as she passed out.

*Five Years Earlier*

"I can't believe it! We graduated! We're finish with school _forever_! Woot!" cried Kagome. She grabbed both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's hands. "I'm glad we all decided to attend the same college. I don't know what I do without you guys"

"Keh, I'm just happy this school shit is over and done with. I don't know how much I could take! All this shit and the old man was just gonna to turn around and give the company to Sesshomaru over here."

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha entirely. He didn't want to spoil Kagome's good mood by upper cutting that stupid brother of his.

"I wonder… Sesshomaru would you think your father will offer me a job under human resources?"

"I'm pretty sure father would, considering that he already thinks of you as a daughter."

The raven-haired girl smiled at him. "Really? Thanks Sesshoma- Arg! I almost forgot; I have to go to the store and pick up something for mama. She'll kill me if I don't come home with it." She planted a quick kiss to both the men's cheeks and hurried off.

"Hmm… Did she say sour cream or cottage cheese? Damn. I can never remember. I need to start writing things down. Ha. I'll probably lose the list knowing me-"

"Do you need anything miss?"

"Uh, no, but thank you," Kagome turned around to give the man the 'I'm okay' smile.

He laughed then spoke again, "Are you sure? I've never seen a customer have such a deep conversation with themselves about what cheese to buy."

"Oh no, I'm suppose to pick up something for my mama but I can't quite remember what. Anyway, I'll just call her to make sure. I don't feel like running back here to buy the right cheese." The man just laughed and looked at her from head to toe. Kagome gave the guy a weird look. _Okay, time to go_. "I've got to get going. My family and friends will be wondering what's taking me."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"It's Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome. My name is Naraku. I hope to run into you again."

Kagome smiled, "Sure whatever you say. Nice meeting you. Bye."

Naraku watched the raven-haired girl walk away. "Nice meeting you too. Kagome." He smiled to himself and walked away.

A/N: So.. Is it any good? Review below and tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya'll sorry for not updating for a while. I had to focus on school a bit. But I'm finish and is off for the summer. Yay! I realized how much work goes into creating a story. I hope this story is good Im happy to have one comment. It tells me somebody took the time to read my story. Thanks for commenting:birdy22. Anyways I'll let ya'll read my story. Enjoy!

I do not and I repeat do not own Inuyasha.

By the way. I didnt get to edit my story. So please excuse the bad grammer and what not.

* * *

"Mama, I'm home. And you never guess what happen to me at the grocery store. This guy that work there started talking to me. He really creep me out. But he was kind of cute and-"

Kagome threw her coat and hat in the closet. She walked down the hall leading to the kitchen.

"Mama?" She enters into the brightly color kitchen finding no one there. Looking around Kagome spots a sticky note on the fridge. She walks over and picks the paper up.

"Hm.. seems like Mama is out. Nice to know I been talking to the walls for 2 minutes. With a huff Kagome put the paper down. "Well walls since you're the only person listening to me how about I continue the story. Great, I have gone crazy."

"It's about time you admit something isn't right about you. I had been trying to tell mom that for years."

Kagome turned around to the voice down the hall. Her brother Souta was coming down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta date."

"Another one. You make me look bad. I haven't been on a date for almost 2 years. Anyways, who's the lucky girl you taking out this time?"

"Um.. Saya in my Japanese Literature class. I shouldn't be out late, we only going to a movie then grabbing something to eat".

Well have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.

Souta gave Kagome a droll stare. Which kinda remind her of Sesshoumaru when she says something out of the blue. "Don't look at me like that". Souta winked at her and then opened the closet door to slip into his coat. That covered his white shirt which he decides to wear with a pair of light blue jeans and his white and light blue Jordan's. Souta sure knew how to dress for a date. But he can get away with that since he was a pretty handsome boy I must say. His hair no longer in the boyish cut, was now a little longer but not too long. His features were sharper and instead of his eyes being the color blue like her his was a light brown almost like a hazel color. Souta turned around to Kagome and gave her a smile that showed off his dimples. Boy, that probably make all the girls melt.

"Catch you later, sis"

"Okay. I'm going up to take a nap."

"Well I leave with your new friends the walls." He said while laughing. Kagome took her shoe and tried to hit but miss as Souta shut the door.

"Brat"

Kagome went up to her room and crash onto her bed. She was soon asleep.

* * *

An hour or so later she was awakened by her phone vibrating in her back pocket of her jeans. She reaches for and answers her phone without looking at the call ID.

"Hello"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

"Inu, I wish you wouldn't yell in the phone. You're going to make me deaf one day. And what are you talking about where am I. I was sleep until you called yelling at me, you jerk."

"I knew you would forget and you're the one who wanted to have dinner together. You're such a scatter brain sometimes."

"Who are you calling scatter brain, you Inu-baka" Kagome said while rolling off the bed to get up on her feet.

"What you talking about a dinner I don't- Oh my god!. I can't believe I forgot. I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'm on my way. God, I can be such a scatter brain." With that Kagome hung up her phone and run to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She then threw on some tan color slacks and a dark blue V-neck sweater. Running down the stairs to grab her coat and flats, she opened the door. And ran into something that felt like a wall to her, stumbling back the unknown force caught her by her hand.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the so-called wall asked.

Kagome peaked from under her lashes to see whoever it was that saved her from busting her head all over her the hallway floor. She saw a white shirt and silver hair that was in a braid and hanging over the shoulder, she continues up the shirt and finds a neck then his jaw line. Lips were next then a defined nose and his eyes, gold as the sun.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to pick you up." He said while pulling Kagome to her feet.

Once she was balanced on her feet. Kagome turned to close the door to her house, with the click of the lock she then turned to Sesshoumaru with a big smile on her face. "So, shall we?"

He gave her a once over, then cleared his throat.

"You're wearing the sweater I got you for Christmas. I thought it brings out your eyes".

Kagome blushed. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite tops I like to wear."

"Hn. Let's go before we are even later. I don't feel like dealing with the brother of mines if we are to be even later than we should. I think I would have to actually put him through the wall to shut him up".

Sesshoumaru helped Kagome into his Chevy Avalanche. With Kagome in her seat he gently shuts the door and walks to the driver side and gets in. "I can't believe I forgot about our dinner" Kagome groaned. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her comment while starting up his SUV.

* * *

Hearing Sesshoumaru chuckle Kagome looked up. "Hey why did you decide to come pick me up? I could have got there on my own".

Giving the raven head girl a side glance. "I figured that you would need a ride"

Kagome giggle at his answer. "Liar"

"Hn"

"Don't 'Hn' me buddy! Just tell me why you came to pick me up"

"…."

"Fine, don't tell me. And with that Kagome turn her body towards the window with a pouty face in place.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome childish antics.

"If you must know, my stupid brother was stepping on my last nerves and I didn't want to have to throw him through the wall".

"I see. I can understand your urge to slam him. Inuyasha can be a bit annoying sometimes".

"Sometimes"

"Okay, all the time". Sesshoumaru nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Kagome finally arrived at the restaurant where they were to meet up with their friends. 'Sakura' was the name of the restaurant Inuyasha's mother own. She loves to cook and is quite the cook I may add. The restaurant was your typical family restaurant with a variety of food selections. Izayoi loved to try out different foods in different cultures, since she loved how the food taste she figure why not let everybody else have a taste. Hey I think that's a freaking great idea. Coming into the restaurant the smells of the delicious food, the food look so good. I had to catch the drool rolling down my chin. I gave a side glance at Sesshoumaru hoping he didn't see anything. But seeing that he was smirking, he did. Great!

The hostess led Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the back of the restaurant where the group of friend could have their privacy and they wouldn't disturb the customers. Upon arriving to the back the first voice they heard was Inuyasha.

"Oi, you two get your asses in here"

They made their way to the table where everyone was sitting waiting for them to arrive. Kagome smiled and greeted everyone, while Sesshoumaru just stared. Inuyasha was whispering to a woman with brown/black hair and big brown eyes. Inuyasha then looked up at Kagome like he felt her stare. He then gave her a smug smile. 'O no I know that smile'.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Smile like what?"

"You got that stupid smile on your face!" yelled Kagome while pointing at him.

Inuyasha grin got even bigger "What smile?"

"Inuyasha" Kagome said through clenched teeth

"Kagom-Ow" The women next to him smacked Inuyasha in the back of his head. She them lean into him to whisper something in his ear again. His cheeks turned red as if she told him something that might embarrass him if he continues to bother Kagome. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Um… this is Kikyo. He waves his hand towards Kagome. "And this is my best friend Kagome and this is my bro Sesshoumaru"

Kikyo gave them a warm smile at the two. She stands up to reach over the table to shake both their hands. "It's nice to finally meet you both; I heard a lot about you two".

"I hope it was good"

She giggled "Of course, he told me everything you three did together".

"O great". Kagome glared at Inuyasha, he just out that stupid smile on his face. She wanted so bad to kick him in his face. But Sesshoumaru had made her sit down so they can finally order their food. She sat next to Sango who was sitting with her boyfriend Miroku the pervert. Kagome couldn't understand how Sango can deal with him. The way he looks at you when he up to something makes me feel so ick ick ick. Last time he grab my butt, he grab too hard. I was bruised for almost a week.

"Hey Sango, Miroku"

"Hey Kagome" They both said back.

"How you been Sango?"

"Good, can't complain. By the way I wanted to tell you that Kouga is coming and he bringing a friend".

Kagome groaned while banging her head onto the table. "I can't deal with him right now".

"It might not be that bad."

Kagome lift her head to give Sango a blank stare. "Wrong He never gives me a break. He doesn't understand that I will never be his women." She gave quotation mark in the air with her fingers when she said the word women. "Besides even if I tell him I'm not its likes it goes through in ear out the other. I think me rejecting him gives him more hope, like one day I will break and accept being his women."

Just then the door to the room they were in opened with a bang. Revealing Kouga and a person who Kagome couldn't really see, hopefully it isn't Ayame.

"Bout time you fucking got here" Yelled Inuyasha when Kouga enter the room.

"I told ya I was coming from my friend's house."

"Well no one told you to fucking bring him." He said with a huff.

Kouga ignored Inuyasha comment. He was too busy smiling at Kagome.

"Kagome"

"Kouga" She said while rolling her eyes.

He grabs a random chair and squeezes his way between her and Sango.

"Hey there's more room on the other side of the table"

"I know" He said with a shrug. "But I rather sit next to Kagome. My women."

"Im not your women, Kouga"

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead he moved his chair closer and put his arm around Kagome. "Kouga, please take your arm from around me" Kagome said while shifting away and closer to the person on her right who was Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Do you know how much I missed you" He said while inching closer to her face.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled while slamming her palm into his nose. Kouga head snap back harder than Kagome expected causing him to fall into Sango.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Sango. He was getting a little too close". Sango just give her a stare and pushed Kouga off of her. With all the noise going on no one took notice of the person who came in with Kouga. To be fair he didn't pay attention to the other present in the room. The whole ride to the restaurant Kouga kept talking about a girl that he claims that is his was 'her'. So Kagome is Kouga's women, at least in Kouga's head. The girl from the grocery store he met today. Her long wavy black hair was pulled up into a pony tail instead of it being down. Her eyes looker darker than earlier they were'tn just blue they were a deeper color. Midnight. It reminds him of what the sky looks like real late in the night. "Kagome".

Kagome stop arguing with Kouga to turn to look at the person who called her name.

Kagome eyes widen when she stared into those red eyes she seen earlier today, the guy from the grocery store

"You"

A/N: Hope this was a bit longer for you guys. I wrote this chpt one day in class when my teacher was talking about he so-called exciting life O_O. Anywho please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey you guys. Sorry for not updating soon. I have some family issues going on and its getting hard to sit myself down and write these chapters. Please forgive me. I will not abandon this story. Any I wanted to thank _TomRiddleCrazy _for reviewing. It helped me get my butt up to write this chapter. Anyways, I hope this chapter quenches your thirst. While I work out some issues with my family. Thanks for reading. Enjoy.

I do not own Inuyasha. At all it sucks, but its true.

* * *

Everybody at the table stared at the two people as they all tried to figure out what was going on.

Kagome and Naraku were staring at each other also. Naraku with a smirk on his face and Kagome with a shock look on her face.

"I can't believe it's you" He exclaimed.

"Uh" was all Kagome could manage to get out her mouth.

"Hey! How do you know my women?" Shouted, Kouga from next to her.

Kagome snapped out of her trance. She turned to glare at Kouga.

"Listen you, I'm not your women and I only just met this guy some hours ago.

"So you do remember me"

Kagome turned back too face Naraku.

"Yea I do. What are you doing here? Are you following me? O my God. I do not need another crazy following me around and claiming me as theirs".

Naraku just blinked at Kagome's burst if words. 'What did she just say?'

Completely ignoring everything Kagome just said. Kouga chimed in to tell Naraku that Kagome is already his women. Naraku just gave him a dull stare. 'My friend is such an idiot'.

"Actually, I came with this idiot. Were both were roommates during our sophomore year in college. He invited me to come along. I hope this was okay with you guys".

"Keh, whatever just sit down so we can _finally _order our food" said Inuyasha, who put a strain on the word 'finally'.

Naraku shrug his shoulders and made way towards the table. He grabs a chair and tried to squeeze his way in between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru wasn't budging.

"I suggest you sit on the other side of the table" Said the silver-haired man sitting next to Kagome.

Naraku looked at the man who just spoke to him to find him glaring at him. He really wants to sit next to Kagome and since Kouga is on her left, he figure he could sit on her right. But that look like it's going to be impossible since this guy with the weird color hair won't move over a bit.

"But could I sit next to Kagome?"

"O_o".

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was not going to move over Kagome took the moment to break the tension between the two males.

"Um.. Naraku there's more room on the other side of the table. Naraku nodded his head and move the other side of the table, but sat directly across from Kagome.

The waiter at that time came through the door. The group decided without further a due to order their food.

* * *

With their food ordered then eaten they group jump into a comfortable conversation. An hour later Kagome got to her feet and gave a stifle yawn. "Well it was nice having dinner with you guys." She then turns to Kikyo "It was also finally nice to meet you. If I hadn't harassed Inuyasha we would have never met".

Kikyo smile and rose from her seat. "It was nice to finally have met you too, Kagome". She reached her hand out for Kagome to shake. Kagome comply and shook her hand. After giving her goodbyes to everyone, and Kouga attempt to give her a 'goodbye kiss which ended with him with a bloody nose. Sesshoumaru and Kagome took their leave. As they were nearing the exit that lead to the parking lot, someone called out Kagome name. Both she and Sesshoumaru turned to see Naraku running up to them.

He stops running when he had caught up with her. Bending over to catch his breath, he looked up at her and smiled.  
'He is so cute' thought Kagome.

"I'm glad I was able to catch you before you left. I wanted to talk to you". He said while walking between her and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took a few steps back from him, giving Kagome a look then went to the truck. Naraku let out a breath and looked at Kagome with a smile. "Finally we're alone".

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Naraku step closer completely ignoring Kagome retreating steps from him. "I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me. You know to get to know each other a little more."

Kagome blushed at the thought that Naraku would want to take her out. But she wasn't sure. "Ha uh Naraku, I don't know if I-"

"What is it? Is that 'Sesshoumaru' your boyfriend or something?" Kagome took note of how he said Sesshoumaru name like he was disgusted by even speaking it.

Kagome smiled and waved her hand at him. "No, no were just friends. That's all. But I don't know with you being friends with Kouga."

"You thinking going on a date with me would cause some problem between me and Kouga". Kagome nodded her head to confirm her answer. "Ha he'll be alright. He can't really go out with you because of Ayame. If she was here at dinner with us, he wouldn't have acted the way he did tonight".

Kagome just nodded her head. Honestly she didn't know what to say. It's been a while since a guy asked her on a date. Usually Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are always around. Making the guys feel intimidated around her. But Naraku didn't seem bother by Sesshoumaru presence. It was nice for a change and what's the harm.

"Alright Naraku I'll go out with you".

"Really" He gave a smirk. "I knew you would". He handed her his cell phone so he could call her. He then did something Kagome wasn't expecting. He gave her a hug and a peck on her lips. He walks her to Sesshoumaru truck and helped her in. Shutting the door he smiled and told her he will call later then look at Sesshoumaru with disgust and turned to walk back to the restaurant.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up in front of Kagome house. Before Kagome could get out the truck she felt a hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Sesshoumaru looking out his window on the driver side of the car. She leaned in to poke her finger to his face; he turned to looked at her. "What's the matter,Sess?"

Sesshoumaru just grunt which mean in his language. 'Nothing'.

"You know you can tell me anything". Sesshoumaru sighed.

"What did that Naraku want with you?"

Kagome smiled her goofy smile at him. "Why do you want to know?"

"O_O". Kagome continued on. "Could it be that you are jealous? Did you want to take me out on a date Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru just stared, then stated that he never get jealous. "Not even a little bit." He shook his head. Kagome leaned back into her seat "God Sesshoumaru you're such a robot. Any way he just wanted to me out."

"And did you accept?"

"Yea I did."

"I don't like him"

"How can you say that and you just meet him? I just meet him too and he seems alright to me."

"Hn" Sesshoumaru would have commented on how this Naraku was sending him death glares all through dinner and jumping into _their _conversation whenever he could. Of course Kagome didn't notice any of that, and he wasn't about to bring it up. Plus it's been a while since Kagome been on a date. And he was dead tired of her whining on how her brother Souta has a better love life than she. With a sigh Sesshoumaru lean back into his seat with his eyes closed. Kagome took the chance to jump out of the truck. Shutting the door she waved and walked to the house. Sesshoumaru waited till she was fully in the house before driving to his apartment. Left alone with his thoughts he couldn't help but smile at Kagome's comment.

"I can't believe she thought I was jealous. I don't get jealous".

A/N: So what did you guys think? I think this chapter sucks but I wanted to type this up so we can move from the dinner party. I was getting tired of it and I really want to start working on Kagome and Naraku relationship. Sorry it was short I know how you guys enjoy long chapters I'm working on it. Any who please review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello everyone I hope I haven't had you guys waiting long. I finally got my butt to sit down to write this chapter. I like to give a special thanks to my reviewers:_DVD88, Sesshy's Mate 2012, Mystic Cereal, sessys-angel_. Thanks you guys. Those reviews made me feel great.

By the way the date will be in the next chapter. Sorry I want a whole chapter just for the date. With that out of the way enjoy the chapter!

Also I didn't check for misspelled words. So please excuse the errors.

* * *

Later on that night Sesshoumaru arrives at his apartment. After leaving Kagome's place he went to his father's to drop of the documents for tomorrows meetings. He didn't expect his father to have him replay the whole evening. Really he was the reason he went to pick up Kagome. His father has this weird idea that him and Kagome should 'hook it up', whatever that means. The man seriously needs to cut down on his tv time. Anyway he manages to leave by telling his father that Kagome was expecting an call from him. The Inu eyes shined at Sesshoumaru comment and shoo'd him home. 'How is this man my father?' Arriving home his drop his keys on the coffee table and picked up his home phone to replay any missed calls. He just had one message from the little girl name Rin from apartment 4D. For some odd reason the little girl loves to spend her free time hanging around him. He can't figure out why, because most kids tend to stay away from him. But it's a waste of words to tell Rin to go play with kids her own age she refuse and say 'They all so immature' while pushing her way into his apartment. Rude little girl, but she is good company. He would he to pay her a visit before the week is out. With that in mind Sesshoumaru made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru awoke at 6:30 am on the dot to his cell phone ringing. Rolling over to reach for his side table he blindly searches for his phone. In the process knocking everything off the table. Finally finding his phone he brought the phone towards his face. Letting his eyes adjust to the blazing light he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Sesshoumaru! I'm so glad you're up. I've got something to tell you."

Sesshoumaru wince at the volume of Kagome's voice. Moving the phone from his ear to turn down the ear volume. It served no purpose he can still hear Kagome yapping about whatever she called him about. Sesshoumaru dreadfully put the phone back to his ear.

"-I can't believe I'm going on a date" exclaimed Kagome.

'Wait did she say a 'date'?'

"So you have a date?"

"Yes, weren't you listening? Well, I'll tell you again. Last night Naraku called me and asked me out on a date!".

"Hn. I thought that what he asked you yesterday."

"Yes. He did but he asked again just to be sure. I guess."

"Hn"

"O. Don't be like that Sesshoumaru. He's really a nice guy."

'Only to you'

"Anyway, I have to go I want to call Sango about the news."

"You haven't told her yet?"

"No, I had to tell my best friend first. That's like the number one rule in the best friend book of rules."

"Best friends book of rules, huh. No wonder you told me about your period before telling your mom."

Kagome giggled recalling that memory. Sesshoumaru reaction was priceless.

**Flashback**

"_Sesshoumaru! There's a phone call for you" yelled Izayoi._

_Sesshoumaru put down the current book he was reading. He got up from the couch to walk over to Izayoi to answer the phone. Placing the phone up to his ear, he eye Izayoi. She took that as her cue to leave. She smiled then walked away to the other room. Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the phone. He heard someone crying on the other end of the phone. Curious he finally spoke into the receiver._

"_Hello?"_

_The crying stop long enough for the person on the other end to speak._

"_Ses…Sesshoumaru"_

"_Kagome! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_Could you come over? I need you help" Hiccup Kagome._

"_I'll be right over"_

_Sesshoumaru hung up the phone and rushed towards his jacket, then out the door._

_The normal fifteen minute bike ride to Kagome house was shaved do to seven mintues. Breathing heavy Sesshoumaru knocks on the front door. Her little brother Souta was the one to open the door._

"_Where's Kagome?"_

"_Upstairs in her room" He answered while stepping aside to let him through. He took two steps at a time to reach the second landing. Reaching Kagome's door he took a moment to catch his breath. Opening the door he found Kagome on her bed crying her eyes out. He steps in the room and then quietly closed the door behind him. Hearing the click Kagome head snaps up, seeing it was Sesshoumaru who entered her room. She ran towards him to put him in a rib crushing hug, she started crying all over again. Sesshoumaru patted her head in a way to comfort her._

"_What's wrong Kagome?"_

"_O. Sesshoumaru. My life is over." She cried into his shirt._

"_Now what could of happen to you for you to declare that your life is over" He asked while he continued to pat her head._

"_I started my period" she mumbles into his shirt._

"_What? I didn't quite hear you."_

_Kagome lifted her head from his shirt._

"_I started my period"_

"_Your period?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Your perio-. What!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_So your..your…bleeding."_

"_Yes! What should I do Sesshoumaru?"_

"_I don't know. Ask your mom."_

"_She isn't back from the store yet."_

"_Well didn't she talk to about 'this'"._

"_Yes, but of course I wasn't listening. Sesshoumaru I don't know what I'm supposes to do. I ruined my favorite underwear". Kagome walked over to her bed and picked up something. Then brought whatever she picked up over and placed into Sesshoumaru hands. It was a piece a of bundle clothing. He picked up the ends of the clothing causing the piece of clothing to unravel to reveal Kagome's lime-green stripe underwear with something red staining the inside._

"_What are those red stains" He asked when he already knew the answer._

"_Blood" Kagome cried._

_Then everything went black._

**End Flashback**

Kagome burst out in a fit of giggles at the old memory of her and Sesshoumaru.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm going to call Sango and tell her too. I let you go I know you have to get ready for work."

"Actually, I took a personal day."

"Really! Then you can come over and help me pick out an outfit."

"Isn't that's what you have Sango for?"

"Yea, but I want you there too, okay."

"Fine, I'll be over later."

"Thanks Sess be at my house around seven. So we have an hour or so to decide on my outfit for tonight. Okay."

"Hmm.. I'll be there."

"Okay, bye."

Sesshoumaru hung the phone up. He rolled over on his stomach to try to will his self back to sleep. But sleep was gone and won't be back returning till tonight.

* * *

Sesshoumaru arrived at Kagome at the time given. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Mrs. Higurashi answered the door and seeing that it was Sesshoumaru she gave him a big smile.

"Hello Sesshoumaru. How are you?"

"Quite fine thank you, how about you, Mrs Higurashi?"

"Quite fine myself, thank you." She said stepping back to let him in. "Kagome is upstairs in her room along with her friend Sango. She helping her pick out an outfit for her date tonight. Is that why you're here for too, Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes ma'am."

"O how nice of you. Although I always wanted you to 'hook to up' with Kagome." She said while walking towards the kitchen.

'There are those words again. Mrs. Higurashi and his father really need help.'

Sesshoumaru made his way to Kagome room. On his way there he passed by Souta's room. Who was playing his game and talking to whomever through his headset. Approaching Kagome's door he heard the two girls laughing on the other side of the door. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. Someone yelled for whomever to come in. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find Kagome in a big fluffy purple towel holding up a strapless purple and white stripe dress up to her body. Sesshoumaru winces at seeing stripes. Ever since Kagome had him come over her house when she got her first period and she showed him her bloody stripes underwear. He hated stripes ever since then he can barely stand to wear them or see other people wear them. Closing the door it gave an audible click. He always hated Kagome's door for that. Hearing the click Kagome head snaps up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru I'm glad you're here. What do you think of this dres-"

"No, choose something else."

"But we both thought that was cute" said Sango.

Sesshoumaru glared at Sango. Sometimes he couldn't stand her.

"Well, can you find a different dress for her to wear." asked Sango.

Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome closet and browsed through her clothes. He pulled out a royal blue strapless dress.

"I forgot all about this dress." exclaimed Kagome.

She grabbed the dress and ran into her bathroom to put on the dress. Moments later Kagome steps out of the bathroom. She gave a twirl for her two friends to inspect.

"So should I wear this dress?"

Sango gave her a thumbs up while Sesshoumaru gave a nod in agreement with Sango gesture.

"Great, I'm going to finish getting ready. I'll meet you guys downstairs.

Ten minutes later while Sesshoumaru and Sango were in the kitchen talking to Kagome's mom. Kagome came downstairs to show everyone her outfit. She walked into the kitchen where everyone except Souta was waiting. She gave a twirl again to show her completed outfit. While still wearing the royal blue strapless mini dress with the ties in the back to create a bow, with sliver pumps and clutch purse to finish the outfit. Instead of having her raven hair down she pulled it up into a neat ponytail with a side bangs.

"So what you guys think?"

Mrs. Higurashi was the first to speak. Walking over to Kagome she gave her a tight hug.

"O Kagome you look so beautiful. You were always beautiful."

"Thanks mom."

"Kagome I agree with your mom. You look beautiful."

"Thanks Sango"

All three women than turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"I always like you in that color." He said while walking over to where Kagome was standing. He walked around her to get a full look at her. That causes Kagome to blush a little. He then leans in so his lips were near her ear and whisper so only she can hear him.

"I always thought you were beautiful." Sesshoumaru lean away from Kagome, her simple little blush turned to a full blown blush.

"Thanks Sess."

The doorbell rang throughout the house to alert everyone that Kagome's date had arrived. Kagome ran to the nearest mirror to apply her lip-gloss. Mrs. Higurashi walked down the hall to answer the door. From the kitchen the three could hear the faint voices of Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome's date talking until they got closer to the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi enters the kitchen with Kagome's date Naraku trailing behind.

Kagome turned around from the mirror and walked over to Naraku .

"Hi"

"Hi Kagome, you look beautiful".

"Thank you"

"I got you something." From behind his back Naraku pulled out a single red rose.

"O my it's beautiful"

"Just as you are, but it holds nothing to your beauty"

"I'm going to grab my jacket I be right back"

"We come with you too." Sango said while Mrs. Higurashi followed behind.

Leaving Sesshoumaru and Naraku alone in the kitchen.

" Sesshoumaru"

"Naraku"

"Not to surprise to see you here, Sesshoumaru."

"You should never be surprise to see me around Kagome. I'm always around."

"For a while" smiled Naraku while leaving the kitchen.

'What is that suppose to mean.'

Kagome was buttoning up her jacket when Naraku walked up to offer his arm to her.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes" Kagome said while accepting his arm.

They made their way out the front door.

"You two have fun" called Mrs. Higurashi from behind.

"Will do" replied Naraku.

The three of them watched as the couple made their way to the car. Both women with happy faces and Sesshoumaru with a blank look on his face. That last comment Naraku had made didn't sit right with him. 'What type of person says something like that?'

* * *

A/N: Hi! I hope you guys like the chapter. So be kind and review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello all! I'm back with the new chapter in toll. I decided that I'm going to update every two weeks either on Wednesday or Thursday of the second week. So I believe the next chapter should be out either Aug. 11 or Aug.12. Anywho I want to thank those who reviewed on the last chapter. Thank you! On with the story! Enjoy!

I do not own Inuyasha. But this story is all mines. AHAhahaha

* * *

"You two have fun" called Mrs. Higurashi.

"Will do Mrs. Higurashi" Naraku said as he grabs Kagome's hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles. Kagome gave a giggle to his touch.

Naraku walked Kagome to the passage side and open the door for her with a 'thank you', Kagome got inside the car. He shut the door and made way towards the driver's side. Getting I he adjusted his mirrors and gave a side glance to Kagome who was putting on her seat belt. Feeling eyes on her, Kagome looked up to see Naraku smiling at her. She returned the smile and got comfortable in her seat.

"So where are you taking me tonight?"

"To this restaurant Kouga told me about."

"So Kouga knows about your taking me on a date?"

"Not exactly"

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?"

Naraku smiled. "He knows I'm going out with someone, but he doesn't know who that 'someone' is."

"Hmmm… I think we should go somewhere else. Somewhere Kouga doesn't know about."

"We be fine, plus I doubt Ayame is letting him go anytime soon." He said whiule starting the car.

"If you say so" Kagome mumble.

The couple ended up at one of the most prestige restaurant located in the most prestige hotel in Tokyo. Pulling into the restaurant one of the valet ran up to collect their car. Kagome took in the height of the hotel while getting out of the car. "Woah! Naraku you sure you can manage here? Kagome said with a slight worried look on her face. Naraku just reach for her hand and ran his thumb over her hand.

"I'll manage"

* * *

The restaurant was very elegant and classy. The environment was very professional and the people inside were so well dress. Kagome was really out of her element. Feeling a little self conscience she gave a tug to her dress feeling that it was a bit too short for the occasion. Naraku noticed Kagome tugging. He reached for her hand that was now tugging her dress up to cover whatever cleavage was showing. "What's with all the tugginf?" Kagome gave out a huff. "I feel so underdress. Naraku chuckled. "You look beautiful".

"Yes,yes" she said while waving her hand at Naraku. "But I feel so out of place."

He just gave her a warm smile while squeezing her hand he was still holding. They made their way to the host stand. The young man at the stand was busying himself with putting the menus in order. Naraku cleared his throat to get the young man attention. The man turned around ready to give his practiced welcome line. But seeing that it was Naraku he bowed instead.

Evening, Mr. Onigumo. It's a pleasure to have you here this evening. Your table that you arranged for is ready."

"Thank you. Now if you could." Naraku said while gesturing his hand toward the inside of the restaurant. The host took the hint. "Yes sir". He said while bowing again he turn to lead then to their assigned table.

Their table was set at an secluded corner of the restaurant. "Here's your table, sir". The man went to one of the chairs and pulled one out for Kagome to sit down. Kagome sit in the chair and gave the man a warm smile in return. "May I take your jacket, Miss?"

"Sure" the host reaches for her jacket as Kagome took off to reveal the royal blue strapless dress, Naraku did the same. He now sat with a 3-piece suit. He also took of his jacket to his suit off so he was just in his vast. His hair fell over his shoulder from his ponytail as he sat in his seat across from Kagome. The host bowed and turns to leave to put the jacket in the coatroom in the restaurant.

Now that they were alone Kagome blasted Naraku with questions. "What was all the about?" Naraku shrugged and reply that they were just doing their job. "Not when there are 5 other couples in front of us. And we get seated as soon as we walked in or should I say when he saw your face." Naraku smirked.

"Tell me, is it really Kouga that knew about this place or was it you?"

"You can say that."

"So why do you work in a grocery store if your family owns such a nice hotel?"

"Who says my family only owns this one."

"You mean there's more than one."

" My family owns two hotel and three grocery stores. Which explains why I work in the grocery store you were in the other day. Have to start somewhere.

"Why the grocery store?"

" I picked the grocery store because of the scenery."

"The scenery?. Looking at fruits and vegetable for 8 hours, how exciting."

Naraku chuckled. "I mean the people who come to my family store. They have the most interesting personalities."

The waiter decided at that moment to come to their table to take their orders. Naraku being the 'nice' guy he is, ordered both his and Kagome food. Since Kagome had no idea what to choose. While waiting on their food the couple continues to make small talk. Kagome found out that Naraku was an older brother. He had a sister who just turned 21 a couple months ago. He described her to Kagome; she had the same red eyes and dark hair as he did. They pretty much get along, but their relationship was nothing like her and Souta's. She also learned that he was born and spent most of his childhood in America. His family moved to Japan when he were 10 and his sister were 9.

" So how was it living in America?"

"It was nice the people there are…. colorful."

"Colorful, huh."

"Yes" he said as he grabs Kagome hand to run his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Tell me…. What's your relationship with Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome gave Naraku a strange look. "Sesshoumaru…why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious" was his answer.

"Okay… Um… I knew Sesshoumaru since I was 7. He , his brother Inuyasha and I were together almost all the time. We went to the same middle school, high school and college. Even though Sesshoumaru was a year older than me and Inuyasha, we still hung out with each other."

Naraku ponder at what Kagome just said. 'So she knew him for some time. I wonder if those two ever were more than friends' "Had you ever had a crush on either of the brothers? You were around them a lot, feelings had to blossom." Naraku eyes narrowed at the blush on Kagome's face.

"Well, I did have a crush on Sesshoumaru when I was 15 and he was 16. Later those feeling grew from a simple crush to love. Sesshoumaru is my best friend; he was always there for me. He made me laugh when I was sad and him and Inuyasha would beat up any guy that looked at me wrong. They were like the older brothers I never had and the same to them vice visa.

"I see" Naraku mumble as the food was placed in front of Kagome and himself. As they started to chow down on their food, Naraku couldn't help but ask one more question. Putting down his fork and then wiping the excess food from him lips, clearing his throat he waited for the raven head girl to give him her attention."If Sesshoumaru were to ever tell you his feelings for you. Would you accept them or not?" Kagome was a little thrown at Naraku's question. She couldn't help but wonder why Naraku was so curious about her and Sesshoumaru relationship. Truthfully she didn't have an answer to Naraku question. Kagome didn't really know how she would respond _if_ Sesshoumaru ever says he have feelings for her. It was ludicrous. Sure he teases and sometimes flirts with her, but it was harmless. So her answer to Naraku question was a simple 'I don't know'. Naraku seemed to take her answer she had a feeling that won't be the last time Sesshoumaru would be brought up. They ate their food and made more small talk before leaving. Naraku offered to give Kagome a tour of the hotel before taking her home.

* * *

The Onigumo Hotel, well known for its 5 star restaurants and best rooms and room service in Toyko. Kagome had to say she impressed, very impressed. She was also surprised by how much Naraku knew about the hotel. He didn't waver at any of the questions she threw at him. In a way it reminded her of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru knew everything about his father company. She figured that both men need to know things about their company since one they will be taking over once their fathers step down. As Naraku continued to talk, Kagome noted the look on his face. He was very pride of his family success, the hard work and the set backs,everything they went through to be where they are today. She couldn't help but reach for his hand and gave it a squeeze. Naraku stop talking to look down at their linked hands. Possessiveness swelled in Naraku's chest. From then on Kagome was going to be his, for now and forever.

During the drive home, Kagome and Naraku continued their small talk. Naraku was amused at the pet history Kagome had. The one about how her fish ended up in her dirty clothes basket was the most amusing one. After that pet her mother decided to get a _family_ pet, their cat Buyo.

He pulled in front of Kagome's home, but Kagome didn't move to get out of the car. She turned to give Naraku a smile. "Thanks for the wonderful evening" Naraku gave her a smile in return, but Kagome still didn't make a move to leave the car. Naraku raised a brow "Did you want to say something else".

"Um.. no.. "

"Or did you want something" He said while leaning towards her.

"No" Kagome squeaked. He laughed then unbuckled her seat belt then his. Kagome felt the car shift as Naraku got out of the car. He walked around to open the door for her; he then offered his hand out to Kagome. Kagome took his hand and stepped out of the car. "How about I walk you to your door then". Grabbing her hand he led her to her front door. Kagome drop his hand to look for her keys in her clutch purse. Finding the keys she turned to unlock the door. Naraku watched how her hair sway at the little movements she made while unlocking her door. Kagome cut his staring when she turned around to say goodnight. Smiling she turned to go in, but he stopped her by placing a hand on her arm. She looked at him, neither said a word. Naraku then reached for her hands to pull her closer to him. Their faces a short distance apart, he lowers his face so they his lips could push on her for a soft kiss. Kagome melted into his kiss. Their first kiss, well actual kiss not that peck he gave her at the restaurant the other day. His lips were soft moving against her. She never had been kissed like this; there was so much possession in this kiss. His arms then move around her waist to pull her closer to his body. Kagome moaned at the force of his arms around her. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth to dance with her own. Pulling her lip with his teeth he pulled back just enough to mumble against her lips that he would call her later. He pulled away to walk back to his car, leaving a dazed Kagome at her front door.

* * *

The next morning Sesshoumaru decided that since it was Saturday he would take a walk around the block to clear his head. Ever since that night Naraku came to get Kagome for their date, her couldn't shake that gut feeling he had since the dark hair man comment in the kitchen in Kagome's home. Grabbing his keys he made his way to the door of his apartment. Opening the door he found Rin standing there with her right hand balled into a fist ready to knock on the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Sesshoumaru" she said cheerfully.

"Rin" was his respond while he walked out into the hallway.

"Where are you going? Can I come?"

Sesshoumaru sighed as he locked the door to his apartment. He turn to looked at the girl who seemed to pop up whenever he didn't want to be bother.

"Just for a walk" he said while he made his way to the elevator.

"Good. I'll come to". Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as they both file into the elevator. The two rode the elevator down in silent. At least that's what Sesshoumaru thought until Rin started talking. "Mr. Sesshoumaru, do you know the boy that lives on the 6 level in apartment 6E?" If Sesshoumaru could recall he heard Rin talk about this boy a few times when she was over at his place. What was his name… Hippo? Since he wasn't sure of the boy name, he just nodded his head.

"Well he told me that he likes me the other day. I pushed him and told him to shut up".

"Why did you do that?"

"I don't know if I liked him. Yea, he's the only kid in the building I can stand. But I don't know if I like him the way he likes me".

Sesshoumaru just stayed silent. He didn't know what he was suppose to say. Just then the elevator doors open to the front lobby. Sesshoumaru could have screamed at the person standing in front of the elevator. 'It had to be the day, when he didn't want to be bother".

* * *

A/N: Bam the 5th chapter is written. So I'm going to try and stay on the two weeks update date. It was hard writing this because once I sat down to write this chapter. My mom, dad or my grandma needed me for something. Anywho… Be kind and review!


End file.
